And Then There Was Four
by Sci-fiQueen94
Summary: Frank has some news for the MI High team involving Vinnie from the 'Crystal of St. Helena' episode. Carrie & Oscar Romance Rose & Vinnie Romance.
1. Unforgettable Feelings

M.I High-Carrie & Oscar/Rose & Vinnie

_And Then There Was Four._

**Chapter 1:**

It was on one Thursday morning in late October, the cold winter air swept through his blonde locks of gelled back hair. The email arrived just as Oscar was slipping on his favourite jacket. It was the news he had been waiting for. Without a second thought he headed straight for the car, picking up Rose and Carrie on the way. Something was very different about Rose; she seemed much more reserved than usual. Thinking it must just be the early starts that were getting to her, as they would normally be at school and most likely not have to go gallivanting round the streets of London every morning before school. However, lately that was becoming a much more recurring event; somehow the criminals of London were on the up and they would be woken so early they wouldn't know whether it was day or night. He couldn't help but notice that Carrie was acting oddly too but not as noticeable, she was always well.. Carrie. Very promptly she held Rose's hand and whispered something Oscar couldn't quite make out. Rose had been heartbroken after the situation with Vinnie, but that couldn't be the reason she was behaving the way she was. After thinking things though in his head Oscar decided to put it to the back of his mind. They were on a mission and that's what they needed to concentrate on.

As Oscar settled down for the short but extremely tense journey ahead he thought of the contents of the email.

"Oscar come quickly, important news; pick Carrie and Rose up on your way here. Meet at MI 9 headquarter at 9.00am,"

He wondered what could be so important that Frank would ask them to come to the main MI. 9 headquarters at the same time they were meant to be arriving at school.

"So what do we recon Frank has got for us today?" Oscar said, after mustering up the courage to begin a conversation to make the journey a little less awkward.

"Hardly doubt it will be anything interesting, surprisingly all the missions we decently have been on have been seriously dull. No mission has been anywhere as good as the undercover factory mission." Carrie said promptly not even a millisecond after Oscar had said the last word.

"Yeah and what's strange is the fact we have been twice as busy and I can't even remember the last time I ate anything." Rose slipped in just as Oscar had turned the car onto the MI. 9 driveway up to headquarters.

"Don't quite know why they have been instructing for us to have training session's everyday at 6.00am, since when is anyone ever up at that time?" Oscar said abruptly and then had finally turned into the right entrance to the multi-storey that M.I 9 kept underground.

"They must have a good reason for giving us this amount of training."

"I find it rather enjoyable, nothing like 500 press ups in the morning to get your energy levels up." Carrie said with an annoyingly happy expression on her face. Both Oscar and Rose just signed and rolled their eyes at her reply.

"I think that they're getting us ready for a big mission or trying to find out are weaknesses so that they can try and find a replacement for one of us." Rose said with a sudden aggression in her voice.

"No of course there not, it's just so that they can make sure we are keeping fit." Oscar said to try and defuse the conversation.

It was nearly 9.00am, after parking up Carrie, Oscar and Rose entered the main building to MI. 9. After receiving their visitor passes they headed for the 6th floor.

As they walked in, they found Frank sat at the end of a long glass table that looked as if it had just been cleaned only moments before. Frank had an unreadable expression on his face, looking up to see his team walking in. He went to greet them and thanked them for coming so fast.

"Hello, sorry for the timing but I have some news, and I'm not too sure you're going to like it." Frank said tenderly.

"What is it Frank what's going on?" Oscar demanded.

"You remember the mission; Agent Stark had sent you on about a month ago to retrieve the crystal of St. Helena? Well you do you also remember that you weren't the only agent s to go on this mission."

"What?" Carrie shouted, confusion appearing on her face.

"Err hang on wait, Frank do you mean who I think you mean?" babbled Carrie.

"Vinnie Crawford-Smith, yes Carrie" Frank explained.

"Frank what are you on about, what has Vinnie done now?" Rose interrupted, uncertainty became written on her face.

"What has this news got to do with Vinnie?"

"Yeah, I thought that was over with. Isn't the uptight git in jail?" Oscar snarled.

"Well, if you would just let me explain properly before you hit the roof." Frank continued trying to find the right words to tell his team.

"He is in our custody still yes but after reading through his file MI. 9 has now decided it would be better if Vinnie joins MI High for the forcible future as an agent."

As Frank finished the sentence the MI High team couldn't contain their dismay. Oscar went on about how absurd the whole thing was and Carrie couldn't believe they would actually be letting Vinnie work with them and join their team as an agent, as an equal after all he has done. Rose on the other hand was just staring into space, she didn't look annoyed or even angry but she felt a wet liquid drop onto her shoe and even when the other team member turned round to look for support about the decision made, she still didn't realise it was coming from her own eyes. Not in till Carrie and Oscar were staring with worried expressions on their faces. What was going on, why was it that she had begun to cry. Vinnie was a villain and she had been perfectly fine after her crush on him a few weeks ago, even if it had taken her near two weeks. She had forgotten his existence and now all the forgotten feels had suddenly been released back.

"Where is he?" Rose said, after she had realised that Frank had been trying to get her attention for the best part of five minutes.

"Here, he's next door." Frank replied.

"Rose, are you okay? Carrie said concerned.

"If you need time just say. I know how you felt about him."

"No its fine, he's only a boy. I'm not letting him upset me again" said Rose.

"Yeah but if he does, he's a dead man. You know you're like family to me, both of you." Oscar held his hands out to his team, and then giving Rose a hug then proceeded to kiss Carrie on her forehead tenderly and then sat down on one of the chairs.

After stopping herself from blushing, Carrie decided to ask Frank if Vinnie will be join them at school and where he will be staying.

"Do you need a moment or should I.." Frank said, before answering Carrie.

"No we are all fine, well as fine as we can be" Carrie replied.

"Yes Vinnie will be joining you at school but he won't be in all the same lessons." Frank answered cautiously.

"Also I don't think you're going to like this Oscar but we didn't have much of an option. Vinnie is going to be staying with you in protected custody due to him being an only child and having no relatives that he can stay with that we know of."

Oscars face dropped.

"Are you actually being serious? How the heck do you expect me to accept and live with that dweeb?" Oscar shouted.

"Calm down, it will be fine okay. You won't be sharing a room or anything, just try to understand it from his position." Frank replied, startled by how much anger Oscar had shown.

"Can we get this done with?" Rose said abruptly, walking nearer to the table and taking a seat to wait for Vinnie to arrive.

"Bring Agent Vinnie in from next door, please." Frank said.

As the door opened, Roses mouth dropped. He looked even better than she had remembered. Even Carrie was gob smacked by his appearance. Vinnie started to walk through the walk way towards the team. His hair side swept and floppy, sort of looking as if he had just come off the beach surfing. His big dark glasses, contemplated his rather long face. His legs were so long that it looked as if he had been put on stilts; he had a white shirt that looked so smooth as though it could have been a liquid. His dark brown boots looked so new but then so old at the same time. He was also donning a new leather jacket, which sort of suited him in an odd way.

"Hello Rose long time, it's good to see you again." Vinnie said.

"Err Hey Vinnie, yes been a month actually but nice to see you too I guess." replied Rose.

"Hi Vinnie" Carrie interrupted; still with a slightly red face after initially see him. She walked over and shook Vinnie hand and stared blushing.

"Cassie, isn't it?" Vinnie replied.

"Carrie actually, but that was close enough" said Carrie.

"And so that leaves you Oscar" said Vinnie.

"Err yes I guess it does, hi." Oscar snarled.

"How have you been?" Rose started.

"Yea I've been great, had a lovely holiday in the MI.9 cell. Thanks for asking." Vinnie replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh yes, forgot about that. We had fun though, I enjoyed working with you. Together we found what people had been trying and failing to find in thousands of years." Rose said.

"Ah yes, the Crystal of St. Helena. We were absolutely amazing together. I was so consumed by my desire that I tried to take the crystal myself. I do deeply regret that decision, I wish I could have joined MI.9 back then but I guess at least I have now." Vinnie replied, full of remorse.


	2. The Change In The Game

**Chapter 2:**

After arriving at the school gates after getting a generous lift back from Frank, the team hurriedly ran into the school and into the locker room. Sure enough Vinnie and Oscar were still carrying on saying sarcastic comments and snarling at each other even when Mrs King had been standing behind them looking rather outraged by their unrespectful behaviour.

"And what are you four doing gallivanting about in the locker room may I ask?" Mrs King quizzed.

"Err well, Rose and I were just on our way to the toilet and on the way I realised I had forgotten my pencil case so we came in here to get it." Replied Carrie, trying hard to think up a realistic excuse.

"Right, well off you go before I give you detention. What about you Oscar?" Mrs King demanded.

After Mrs King had dismissed them Carrie and Rose turned and Carrie reached into her locker, pulling out her pencil case including a small rectangle shaped box. Carrie looked up at Rose giving her an uneasy look; they both turned back around and headed for the door looking up at both Vinnie and Oscar giving them a tense but supportive smile.

"So come on Oscar, why are you two boys here and not in lessons?" Mrs King pressed.

"Well I err, was just err.. Showing the new boy around the school and where his locker was." Oscar blurted out; even he couldn't believe he had actually come up with a half decent excuse.

"Ah, so you are the new pupil I have heard so much about." Replied Mrs King, with a rather over the top smile planted on her face.

"All good though I can ashore you, Mr Crawford-Smith."

"What is your first name if you don't mind me asking? It has slipped my mind completely."

"Oh it is Vincent but everyone calls me Vinnie." Vinnie said jubilantly, looking around to see Oscars piercing eyes staring at him and Oscars face looking rather displeased by how Vinnie could so effortlessly wrap Mrs King around his little finger.

"Right then Vinnie, after you have finished here you must come and meet Mr Flatley we will have a look through the lost property for a uniform for you to wear." Mrs King replied.

Oscar's expression went from one of displeasure to smug. He found it funny that MI9 hadn't provided Vinnie with a school uniform unlike him and Carrie when they had started the school two years ago.

"Yes Mrs King." Replied Vinnie, now looking rather annoyed and uneasy but still managing to maintain a smile and even shaking Mrs King's hand.

"And you Oscar, after Vinnie is done here I would like you to show him to the headmasters office and then go to your next classes."Mrs King urged.

"Yes Mrs King." Said Oscar; rolling his eyes.

Mrs King turned and headed back out the way she came, gleaming as she walks. Oscar and Vinnie didn't speak for the remainder of the task set by Mrs King.

Carrie and Rose had just arrived at the loos, however Rose couldn't help but hesitate before finally following her team mate into one of the cubicles in the year 12 loos.

"Oh god, Carrie I'm not sure about this, It is probably nothing." Rose cried out.

"Rose!" Carrie snapped.

"Seriously chill, the more you get worked up the more upset you're going to be."

"You need to know okay. If it was me I would want to know, trust me." Carrie said cupping Roses face with her hand and looking at her warmheartedly hoping for her to have faith in her.

Rose spurred on by Carrie's words grabbed the small rectangle shaped box that was hidden in Carrie's pencil case and opened it. Her hands shaking as she unfolded each corner of the box.

"Okay, so how does this work, you just urinate on it and waiting a a couple of minutes for a result?" relented Rose.

Passing the box to Carrie, Rose began to feel a bit faint, resting her head against the solid cold brick wall behind her.

"Yeah, that is right. Come on you will be Okay." Replied Carrie, reaching out and squeezing Roses hand, even Carrie was nervous she just didn't want to show it in front on Rose because of how much Rose needed her to be the strong one.

Grabbing the box off Carrie, Rose gathered her strength and stood up to do the test. Carrie waited impatiently outside the door, wondering what the test result would be.

"You done yet?" Carrie said twiddling her thumbs.

She heard a silent sob develop and jumped up and knocked on the door but there was no reply. Standing on one of the other cubicle toilet seats she reached up and looked over to see Rose on the floor staring at the test on the ground by the side of her.

"Rose, oh god are you alright?" Carrie said.

Steadily climbing over onto the other toilet seat Carrie sat down beside Rose, placing an arm around her shoulder and comforting her friend. After a few minutes Carrie grabbed the test and it was as she feared, it was positive. Rose was pregnant.


	3. The Secret In The Whisper

**Chapter 3:**

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant." Rose stated, still in complete shock. Her hands fumbling as she picked up the test off the floor again and began quizzing it repeatedly.

"Rose, it's going to be fine ill support you in whatever you decide." Carrie replied, leaning into her team mate and giving her a comforting hug.

"You can't be that far along surely, you only said this morning in the car that you had started feeling sick the last few days. I don't think that Oscar picked up on anything; I'll keep it to myself for as long as you want me too I promise."

"Thank you, I.. I just don't know what to think or do. This can't be happening, we only had sex the once." Rose said after stuffing the test back into the rectangle box and walking towards the sinks.

"Then you should know, it only takes the once. Was it with who I think it was with?" Carrie stated.

"What do you think? Yes Vinnie's the father." Rose shouted, her dismay becoming out of control with every passing second.

"No way, oh my god, that is so funny!" laughed Carrie.

"Sorry, I did sort of gather it was him but I can't quite believe it."

"What am I going to do, I'm only 18 also I'm not even with the father how tragic is that." Rose said; tears began to develop rather quickly in her eyes.

"Come here you." Carrie said, walking over towards Rose and holding out her hand for support.

"So then, how many weeks does that make you if the deed was done when Vinnie was helping us?"

"I guess about three weeks or more probable four weeks." said Rose, now looking down at her lower stomach and holding her hand over it.

"I think I can actually see a bump forming" Carrie replied, staring down at Rose's stomach.

"No, surely not!" cried Rose.

"Just kidding." joked Carrie.

"Ha Ha, not funny, this is not something to joke about." said Rose, looking rather annoyed with the recent comment.

"So, are you going to tell Vinnie?" Carrie quizzed.

"You are joking, right?" Rose stated, crossing her arms with fury.

"No, I'm being serious. You can't find out something like that and then keep it to yourself, especially from Vinnie." replied Carrie.

"Just watch me!" shouted Rose, uncrossing her arms while proceeding to pick up her bag from the sink and storm out of the girls toilets.

"Rose wait, Rose!" Carrie shouted, picking up the pregnancy test that Rose had left on the floor and running out the door after her distressed friend.

Oscar had been sat starring into space for the past twenty minutes pretending to be doing his work, waiting for his history lesson to end. He hated history, it was probably the only lesson that felt like an entreaty had gone by before it had finished. Vinnie was sat one seat in front of him, so much for not having many classes with him. Thanks Frank, Oscar thought. It was enough that he had to share a flat with him, but now he was in every lesson.

"Hey Oscar, what do you think is taking Rose and Carrie so long to come back from there pretend toilet break?" Vinnie quizzed, turning round to Oscar to find he was not there.

Vinnie was just about to turn back around when he saw Oscar out of the corner of his eye running out the class room door. Oscar was running to the caretaker's cupboard to meet the rest of the team as his pencil had started to flash when Vinnie began talking to him.

As Oscar ran, he started to think about what Vinnie had just said to him. Where were Rose and Carrie? Vinnie had a point Rose and Carrie were not the sort of people to skip class or even be late, maybe Carrie on occasion but definitely not Rose.

Vinnie had began to pay attention again to the teacher when he opened up his tin pencil case and saw a glowing ruby light flashing every 2 seconds or so.

"Bother, I'm late!" Vinnie muttered, pardoning himself to the teacher with the excuse of having an appointment with the head teacher.

Vinnie speed walked to the class room door and then when he was out of site he proceeded to run to meet the rest of the team.

"Rose!" Carrie shouted, she had only just caught up to her which was a surprise to Carrie as she was the one who was a gymnast and to her knowledge Rose was not into sports.

Both Carrie and Rose came to a holt when they noticed their communicators were flashing. Jolting back down the previous corridor, they ran to the nearest staircase and darted down to the ground floor where they bumped into Oscar.

"Wow, watch it Oscar. You nearly knocked me over." Rose ranted.

"Sorry, just really needed to get out of that classroom." Oscar replied, bending down to tie his trainer lace back up.

"So where have you been all this time, it's not like you two to miss lessons."

"We, we had to go to the nurses office. Carrie tripped over after trying to show me one of her gymnastic moves." Rose said nervously.

"Oh right, well that does sound like you Carrie." Oscar replied, smiling over at Carrie.

"Right, come on. Were already five minutes late we don't want to be any later or Frank will have us sacked." interrupted Rose, barging past Oscar and proceeding to the lift.

Carrie and Oscar looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Carrie was getting more and more concerned about her team mate, every second that past. After catching up with Rose, Carrie and Oscar unlocked the door and descended the lift. On the way down there was total silence, with Rose displaying no emotion what so ever. The lift door opened and Frank appeared before them carrying a giant chocolate bar.

"Hello agents and about time to, was getting rather impatient." Frank ranted, realising he was getting rather odd stares he put down the giant chocolate bar and explained that it was an invention that went wrong.

"Great, might have to have a try of that later and yeah, sorry that was my fault. Shouldn't of shown off my gymnastic skills to Rose and fallen over a.." Carrie replied, trying to look guilty but failing rather miserably.

"Right.. Well never mind, you're here now." Frank began.

"No, it's not right. Carrie thanks for carrying on the story but the truth is it was me that made us late, my grandma has had a fall and I persuaded Carrie to stay with me. Mr Flatley said we could use his office to wait for anymore news." Rose interrupted again.

Oscar looked over at his team mates, puzzled by the strange behaviour they were displaying.

"Well thank you for that but where is Vinnie?" Frank stated.

"Ah, well when I left to come here he was still sitting down in the lesson." Oscar replied, trying to cover up the smug smile that was developing across his face.

"Great, so you're late and you didn't think to bring along the new agent." Frank said, crossing his arms and walking towards the desk.

"Vinnie, where are you? Come in agent.." said Frank, pressed down on the controls of the communicator.

Whoosh. The elevator door began to open.

"Sorry should have read the instructions, if I had any to look through." Vinnie said, moving towards the rest of the team.

"The communicating device I mean, I should have begun with saying that."

"Yes, right well your here now. No harm done and Oscar should have given this to you." replied Frank, throwing a small match box sized book towards Vinnie.

"It's the instructions."

"Really, are you sure?" Vinnie said, looking rather puzzled.

"It's so small."

"Well what do you expect; it's for a pencil communicator, very basic stuff." Frank continued.

"Yes, thank you for that insight but I would rather listen to something a little more interesting and read something a little more mentally stimulating than a children's pencil invention." said Vinnie, trying to look down on the rest of them.

Rolling their eyes they, looked towards Frank for information on their new mission. Rose was starting to feel a little hot and walked over to the water dispenser that was displayed next to the desk.

"Yesterday at 3.45pm five of the six MI9 agents were intercepted while on a mission in central London. It is to our knowledge that they have been taken by SKUL and are now hostages." said Frank.

"Their mission was to retrieve a combination for a volt that we had uncovered near Chelsea football stadium. We believe that SKUL have done this so that we stop our pursuit, however the mission was not a complete disaster and the combination was half memorised by the sixth agent before the rest of the agents were captured."

"SKUL want MI9 to pay a ransom for the safe return of the agents and the rest of the combination." said Oscar, looking over towards Rose who was now on her forth cup of water. He wondered why it was that she suddenly needed to drink that much water, when she usually hardly drank anything.

"Yes we believe so, your mission is to work out the rest of the combination and to go undercover as a SKUL agent and feed information from the inside. Plus any Information that will help us bring down SKUL and the location of the hostages. You will have back up when needed and there will be a camera on you at all times." Frank relayed.

"Now that sounds like my sort of mission." said Carrie, kicking her legs up into the air and jumping onto the desk chair in front of her.

"Look at my moves, impressive or what" Carrie continued, back flipping off the chair and landing perfectly next to Oscar.

"No Frank this is totally my mission." Oscar complained.

"Calm down both of you, Oscar they might remember who you are if you go in there so it might be better if Carrie goes this time. Hmm, but then again I guess if we get you to wear a wig and some glasses or something like that, Carrie actually I think it would be best if Oscar goes undercover. You can help Rose and you can do field work, plus be back up." Franked replied, trying to put it as delicately as possible. To Franks surprise Carrie looked pretty content and didn't even shout in reply.

"Fine, that's absolutely fine." Carrie replied, biting her lip as hard as she could.

"I'll help Rose here and what about Vinnie?"

"Ah yes, Vinnie I think that it would be good for you and Rose to go to the location where the volt was found." said Frank.

As soon as Frank had said this, Rose's face dropped. No way was she going to be staying on her own with Vinnie for most of that day not without Carrie.

"That's fine with me, more than fine." Vinnie replied, winking at Rose as he spoke.

"No actually Frank I think it would be good if Rose stayed here and began trying to work out the rest of the combination." said Carrie.

"Right, fine okay that is a good idea but you will have to go with Vinnie instead yes?" said Frank.

"Ok, that's fine with me." said Carrie, looking over to Rose and gesturing to her bag and then proceeding to point in Vinnie's direction."

"What about me?" began Vinnie, staring over at Rose and then over at Carrie.

"The bag and me, what are you trying to whisper to Rose?"

"Huh, oh nothing I was just saying that her pencil case was in my bag and that there is some paper over there in the draw." Carrie replied, trying hard to think of something quickly and to not look guilty.

"Wow that was more than I thought I was going to get out of you." Vinnie said, looking rather intrigued.

"How do I look?" Oscar interrupted, coming out in a brown wig and a pair of big dark eyebrows that looked more like hairy caterpillars.

"Ey up Oscar could hardly recognise you for a moment." Carrie laughed, looking her team mate up and down and then started to giggle.

"Looks good, you just need to put the camera contact lenses in and the SKUL uniform on and then you will look the part." said Rose, passing Oscar the contact lenses container.

After telling Oscar how he can get into contact with them and that he better be careful Rose turned back around and went to pour herself another drink of water. She didn't understand why it was so hot in there and that the others didn't seem to be complaining. She had just managed to reach the water dispenser when she started to become dizzy, the walls felt as if they were closing in on her and then everything went black.

Carrie, Oscar, Vinnie and Frank looked in Rose's direction and saw that she was starting to wobble as she went to get another drink. As Rose began turning around looking rather confused and petrified she fell to the ground. The MI9 team ran over to her and Oscar managed to stop her head from hitting the floor.

"What do you think happened to her?" said Vinnie, pacing up and down the room.

"Not too sure, just that she fainted and now she's not waking up." Carrie replied staring down at Rose and then looking up to Oscar.

"I hope she's okay, she's got to be. Rose I said I'd keep my promise and I will."

"Carrie, what do you mean?" said Oscar looking rather confused.

"If there's something that will help us to help Rose then you need to tell us." said Oscar, reaching for Carrie's hand and pleading for her to tell them.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Carried replied looking rather guilty.

"Carrie, please come on. How long have you known me?" Oscar pleaded.

"If you tell me I won't tell anybody else ok, I promise you that."

"She needs an ambulance Frank, she's been unconscious for over two minutes." said Vinnie, after he had finally stopped pacing.

"Yes you're right, we need to get her to the lift and back into the school we can ring on the way." Frank said, springing into action.

"The mission will have to wait, I'll get agent Stark to get a few other agents onto it for now."

"Oscar, Carrie you two grab her legs and me and Frank will grab her arms." Vinnie said, as Rose began to return to consciousness.

"Oscar?" Rose quizzed faintly.

"Rose!" Oscar said kneeling back down by the side of Rose.

"Are you okay; you gave us a bit of a scare?" said Oscar.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little hot that's all. Oscar, I heard you ask Carrie if she knew anything that could help you help me." Rose continued, grabbing Carries hand to help pull herself up and sit back against the water dispenser.

"You heard that? Well I heard her say that she promised you something, so I was intrigued." Oscar replied.

"Well ill whisper it to you but you must promise me that you won't say anything to anybody. Promise?" said Rose.

"Rose, I promise I won't tell anyone." said Oscar, moving his head closer to his team mates.

Rose tilted her head as Oscar moved towards her and as she began to attempt to say the words, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Carrie definitely thought so, as she had kept nodding and smiling when she heard Rose say that she was going to tell Oscar. Although it would be so much easier if Vinnie and Frank weren't in the room, hovering around trying to listen in on what was being said. She knew that it was Vinnie that she should be telling but she just couldn't at the moment not in till she had gotten used to it herself and decided what she was going to do.

"I'm Pregnant." Rose finally babbled out.

Oscars face dropped.


	4. The Lie In The Truth

**Chapter 4:**

"What?" Oscar asked, looking down at Rose with an inscrutable expression.

"I'm pregnant" Rose repeated anxiously, squeezing her eyelids together as she felt her heart sink into her spleen.

Oscar stepped backwards trying to gather the information he had just received.

"You're pregnant?" Oscar replied muttering under his breath so that Frank and Vinnie couldn't make out what was being said.

Rose nodded hard and began to stand to her feet with the help from Carrie, looking over at Oscar she tried to decipher the unfathomable look but his hazel eyes were just unreadable.

"What are you all going on about?" Vinnie asked, looking in his new team mates direction.

"Nothing, Rose just needs to go home." replied Oscar, moving towards the water dispenser and pouring himself a nice cool cup of water.

"Yes I think that's for the best too, don't want you collapsing again on mission. I will make sure Agent Stark and the school are notified." Frank added.

"I'll give you a lift home, no need to pay for a taxi when you have got such nice friends ey!" Oscar interrupted, smirking at Rose.

"Hold on, if you leave we will have to reassign the mission." said Frank.

"No, that's not happening! This is my first mission, why do you have to be such a softy. She can get a taxi or even get one of her parents to pick her up for god's sake." Vinnie replied, looking at Frank and then snarling at Oscar.

"Okay, I might be able to get Stark to agree to you and Carrie doing the mission until Oscar gets back." added Frank, grabbing the phone and calling Stark.

"Come on Rose; grab your bag we need to get going." Oscar said.

"Rose!" Carrie shouted.

"Remember to text me okay, keep me updated."

"Definitely, don't worry I will." replied Rose, walking over to her best friend and giving her an emotionally charged hug.

"Where do you think your going without giving me a kiss." demanded Carrie.

"Very well, come here then if you want one." Oscar said smugly.

Carrie walked over and gave Oscar a gently kiss on his forehead and then Oscar gave Carrie a kiss on the cheek while she gave him an enormous hug.

*IN OSCAR'S CAR*

"Okay so now I can ask. How?" Oscar asked, looking over towards his team mate.

"You know how." Rose said shyly and then looked up grinning nervously.

Oscar ruffled his hair vigorously. "Well, obviously," he added, smirking a little despite himself. "But we were always so careful with contraceptives and stuff"

"Obviously not careful enough" She replied, sighing.

"Remember that time about three weeks ago when we had stayed late after a mission?"

He grinned as he recalled that night.

"Yeah, well" Rose said, obviously.

"So you're pregnant then" Oscar replied.

"I'm pregnant, took a test to confirm it." said Rose.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Oscar said with concern, caressing the stirring wheel with his thumb nervously.

Rose shrugged. "I thought it was just the flu. I never thought it'd be-"

"So that's what this morning was all about then, why you and Carrie were so off and quite" asked Oscar.

"Carrie doesn't know, by the way." said Rose, opening the car window to get some fresh air.

"About us.. she knows about the baby but not about us."

"There is no us. It was just sex and now we are in this mess." replied Oscar.

"I know I meant, she doesn't know that you could be the father."

Oscar sighed in relief. "Well that's good."

"Hang on, what do you mean could be?"

"Vinnie..." Rose said hesitantly.


End file.
